Mixed Up
by Chilamala
Summary: Things are totally messed up at Hogwarts. How will Harry get things back to normal? Featuring crossovers from The Sixth Sense, A.I, Bring It On, Jeepers Creepers, Blue Crush, and MORE!! R/R plz! *Chappy 2 up*
1. "Stuttering Stanley!!"

This is a strange idea I had. I don't know where it came from, but I got it from somewhere. Anywhooz, I think that you'll havta watch all the movies I crossover here to understand, so I made a list of all the movies that will be included [I will keep adding more, but this is it for now]:  
  
1.The Sixth Sense  
  
2. Bring It On  
  
3. A.I  
  
4. Jeepers Creepers  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is not necessary. Obviously I don't own anything here. So ya. Ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a warm beautiful sunny day at Hogwarts. Everything was normal. Well, that's what Harry thought.  
  
Harry Potter woke up to the sound of his curtains ripping. Turning over quickly, Harry saw Seamus Finnigan [sp?] stick his head through the rip that he made. He looked different, infact, he looked kinda dead. Dead with drool hanging out the side of his mouth. "There. I feel better now," Seamus said. Harry screamed a deafening high-pitched scream and ran out of bed. He ran over to Ron's bed and tried to pull back the curtains. But he couldn't because there was no curtain!!!!!!!! From what he could see, Ron had taken down the four-poster bed curtains and made them into a big red tent. Why Ron would bother to make a tent inside the dorm, Harry didn't know. He went over and pulled back the opening. "Ron, did you see—" Harry had to stop, for what he saw made him almost faint. The entire tent was filled with little statues of Mother Mary and rosaries. "When did you become so religious?" Harry asked. Ron jumped and pulled him quickly inside the tent. "Shut up!!! They'll find me!!" Ron yelled/whispered. "Who?" Harry asked him. "Them," was Ron's replied. Harry didn't bother asking who "them" was. Instead he said "Well who isn't going to figure out that you're in here? I mean this tent isn't exactly hard to spot." Suddenly, Seamus made a big bang from outside the tent. Ron whimpered and started talking in another language really fast. "Come again?" Harry asked, puzzled. "It's called Latin," Ron answered. Harry was starting to get really scared of Ron now, so he decided to leave the dorm.  
  
Down in the Common Room, Harry met up with Hermione. "There you are!"She yelled, "Our History of Magic class is about to start!! Where's Ron?" Harry replied, "He's in the dorm hiding in a tent. He made a little church in there." Hermione just looked at him. Suddenly, Ron came bounding down the stairs wearing glasses with no lens. Harry and Hermione just decided to ignore him, and the three of them set off to their History of Magic class.  
  
Once everyone had taken their seats, Prof. Binns started the lesson. "Good morning everyone. Before we start today, I have someone to introduce to you. Everyone, this is David, he's the new Gryffindor." At that, a small boy with light brown hair and blue eyes walked in. He was adorable [well, in my opinion. You'll find out who he is if you haven't already]. David walked back and forth across the class. "I like your floor," he said. "Yes, ok now take a seat please David. Today we will be talking about the history of Hogwarts. Who knows what the school was used for before it was a school?" Prof. Binns asked. Ron, surprisingly, raised his hand. "Yes Ron?" Binns asked. "They used to hang people here" Ron answered. Everyone looked at him. "Um, no. That was a trick question. The school was always a school. It was founded by Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff—" Binns said. "Ya, they were the ones that hanged people," Ron explained. Binns stared at Ron. "Stop looking at me like that. Stop it. It makes people feel bad when you do that," Ron said. Binns continued to stare, for some reason. Ron covered his eyes. "Stop it!!! Stop it!!!" He yelled. Binns didn't know what to do. "You're a Stuttering Stanley," Ron told Binns. "Excuse me?" Binns asked. "You used to talk funny in school. Stuttering Stanley!" Ron yelled. "Stop it! My name isn't even Stanley!" Binns yelled back. "Stuttering Stanley!! Stuttering Stanley!!" Ron continued to yell. "Shut up you f-f-f-freak!!!" Binns hollered. All went silent. Ron's eyes started to water. "Harry, take him to the hospital wing please," Binns instructed. Harry did so.  
  
In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey made Ron sit in a chair in the corner. She then appointed Harry Ron's personal psychiatrist. "Me?" Harry asked. He was beginning to become afraid of Ron. "Yes, and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy," Madam Pomfrey answered. Then she left the room for her lunch break. "What are you thinking, Harry?" Ron asked. "A lot of things right now, Ron" Harry answered. "Anything bad about me?" Ron went on. "Look at my face. Does it look like I was thinking anything bad about you?" Harry replied. Ron shook his head. "Do you have anything to tell me?" Harry questioned. Ron shook his head. "Not right now," he said. "Do you talk to your mom a lot? Tell her what's going on in your life?" Harry continued. Ron shook his head again. "No. I don't tell her things cuz she doesn't look at me like everyone else and I don't want her to, I don't want her to know," Ron replied. "Know what?" Harry asked, puzzled. "That I'm a freak," Ron said, looking down. "Hey! That's not true! Don't listen to that! That's bullshit!" Harry told him. Ron looked up at him. "You know, you have a Quidditch match now," he said. Harry jumped up, looked at his watch and ran out the door. How could he have forgotten his Quidditch match? He was just thinking about how stupid he was for forgetting, when suddenly a door burst open just in front of him. Out popped a girl, and a gross-looking creature that was holding a guy by the throat. "LET HIM GO!!" The girl shouted. The creature did a really scary sounding roar. "Uhh…can I help you?" Harry asked. Everyone froze and turned to look at him. "Oh hi," the girl said, "I'm Trish, and that's my brother Darry. And he's the Creeper." "Hi I'm Harry," Harry said. At that moment the Creeper dropped Darry to the floor and stared at Harry. "Jeepers Creepers, Harry!! Where'd you get those peepers?" He said. "Run!!!! Run Harry run!!!" Darry yelled. "Why?" Harry asked, confused. "He's gonna pull your eyes out!!" Darry yelled. The Creeper turned to Darry. "My God Darry!! You ruin everything!! I hate you!!" he said. Then he turned and marched down the corridor. "Well, I guess we'll be going then. See you Harry!" Trish said, and Harry waved them off. Then he remembered that he had a Quidditch match!!  
  
He ran down the corridors and down the grounds until he got to the Quidditch pitch. He stopped to rub a cramp, and heard something that made him almost faint again. "Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for the Gryffindor Cheerleaders!!" Lee Jordan shouted. At that, 20 girls and guys came onto the pitch to a humungo roar of cheers and applause. A magical platform formed out of nowhere and the squad started to rise into the air. What surprised Harry even more was that there, at the front of the group, was Hermione with her hands in the air. Finally it got quiet. Hermione started the cheer. "I said……" she started. The rest of the squad joined in dancing a cool funky dance. "Brrr! It's cold in here! There must be some lions in the atmosphere!! I said brr! Its cold in here! There must be some lions in the atmosphere! I said oheeoheeoh, ice ice ice! Slow it down! Oheeoheeoh, ice ice ice!" They sang. Then more funky music started playing and they all did their special dances. Harry had never seen anything like it. Just when they had finished and Harry thought he could finally play Quidditch, Lee Jordan shouted "And now, please welcome, the Slytherin Squad!!" He said this with much less enthusiasm. The crowd cheered once again, and another group of 20 girls and guys came running out of the stands. Before they started to cheer, Pansy Parkinson came to the front of the group and said to the crowd, "Before we begin, I have something to say. We have a new captain!!" The crowd just sat there. "Give it up for……… Professor Snape!!" She yelled. Harry screamed another high-pitched scream, for Professor Snape came out of the stands wearing a little skirt with a tank top. The crowd pretended to barf. Yes, all of them did. "Now Snape is going to lead our cheer!" Pansy said. Fireworks sprang up all around the pitch and Snape started to sing and dance with the rest of the squad. "I'm sexy, I'm cute. I'm popular to boot. I'm bitchin, great hair, the boys all love to stare. I'm wanted, I'm hot. I'm everything your not. I'm pretty, I'm cool. I dominate the school! Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest," Snape sang, and at this point everyone else joined in. "I'm rockin! I smile! If anything I'm vile! We scream and we jump! You can look but don't you hump, woo! I'm major! I roar! I swear I'm not a hore! We cheer and we lead! We act like we're on speed! Hate us cuz we're beautiful well we don't like you either! We're cheerleaders! We are cheerleaders!" And then they ran back off the pitch. Harry couldn't take it. He felt sick. So instead of going to the change rooms, Harry went back to the castle to rest his head. Maybe he would go in Ron's weird tent. 


	2. "These waves are for the big boys"

Hi again!!!!!!! I'm back with another chappy, I'm just makin this one up off the top of my head. Read on!!  
  
Other movies in this chappy are:  
  
The Faculty The Matrix Blue Crush  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my idea, which is mine [clap, clap]!!!  
  
  
  
####~~~~****Chapter 2****~~~~####  
  
Whatever comfort Harry thought he'd get from going into Ron's sanctuary/tent he didn't get. As soon as he reached the dormitory door, he could hear movement from the other side of it. He steeped curiously into his once-welcoming-now-frightening dorm and was pleasantly surprised to find Dean looking through his trunk. At least he looked normal and was doing something normal. Dean jumped and turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry," he said. He had closed his trunk.  
  
"Hey. What's up Dean?" Harry asked curiously. Dean opened his trunk again. Harry was surprised to see that it was filled with little bottles of water to the top of the trunk, and Dean was taking one out at a time and drinking it all at once.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just really thirsty is all."  
  
He finished off another bottle. Harry stared at him uncertainly.  
  
"I never realized how good water is. Its very refreshing, you know," Dean told Harry.  
  
"Whatever you say Dean." Harry was starting to get scared of Dean, who was staring at him hungrily.  
  
"Did you know that humans are mostly made up of water?" Dean said.  
  
"Yes, I did," Harry replied, "I think I'll go now." And he turned and ran out of the dorm as fast as his legs could carry him. What was happening at Hogwarts? Why was everyone acting so strange? Well Harry, being the brave and curious man that he is, decided that he needed to find out. Could Voldemort have put everyone under some weird spell? Or was it Act Like A Maniac Day? All these thoughts clouded up Harry's head, so he decided to go outside. Get some fresh air. He was just strolling the grounds when he found himself in front of the lake. He was so confused about how he managed to get to the lake without knowing it that he didn't even notice Neville.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Neville greeted him enthusiastically. From what Harry could see, he was holding onto a board. His eyes popped as he realized what it was.  
  
"Neville, is that a-a-a surf board?!" Harry said. Neville nodded. Then suddenly he pulled his robes off to reveal his swimming trunks [with tiny little surfboards on it]. Harry was terrified. Suddenly, as if Apparating, George Weasley appeared, also carrying a surfboard and was in black swimming trunks. He was a very strange sight, for his hair looked as if it had been bleached brown, and then blond on top, and then curled to top it off. Harry was about to ask George what the hell was up with his looks, when he decided not to. He wasn't going to get a straight answer anyways.  
  
"Hey Neville, you taking on Pipe?" George asked Neville. Neville looked competitive, a strange look for Neville.  
  
"Yep," Neville answered.  
  
"What, you think you can surf her for real?" George asked, looking amazed.  
  
"You know it," Neville answered. Now Harry was really confused. What the hell was Pipe? Suddenly Harry heard feet pounding behind him. He turned and saw Hermione and Oliver Wood running towards him. They started talking at the same time, both shouting.  
  
"Did you see me dance, Harry?"  
  
"Why the hell weren't you at the match?"  
  
"Aw, you should have been there, it was so fun!"  
  
"We lost cuz of you!"  
  
Harry was trying to tell them to shut up, but they were just to loud. George blew his whistle [which had just magically appeared]. Just then Harry realized something.  
  
"Oliver, aren't you finished school?"  
  
Wood looked thoughtful. "Yes, well I...Oh, just screw that."  
  
Neville had just turned toward the lake with his board in front of him, ready to jump in.  
  
"Neville, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. Neville explained that he was going surfing, that it was his dream and he would never give up on it.  
  
"These waves are for the big boys, Neville," George told him. Harry looked at the lake.  
  
"What waves?" He asked. The highest waves he saw were 2 feet high. Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it, Neville?" Hermione asked, very dramatically, "Out here its not just surfing. Out here, you die." Neville ignored them as well, and ran into the lake. He grabbed onto the board, went under the water, and came back up. He was looking at a new wave forming. It was about 2 feet in height.  
  
"That's it!" George screamed, "That's Pipe!!!!"  
  
Wood and Hermione gasped.  
  
"You gotta be Pro to handle something like that," Hermione said. And indeed, Neville attempted to ride over "Pipe", but ended up falling into the water head first.  
  
"Ooo, he that's gotta hurt."  
  
"What does he think he's playing at?"  
  
But Neville tried again, and again he toppled into the lake. This time, he didn't come back to the surface.  
  
George blew his whistle and waved his arms in the air.  
  
"BLACK HAWK DOWN!!!" He screamed. Harry looked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno. I'm trying to sound important," George answered. But Hermione, it seemed, wanted to do more than just sound important. She twirled around and was suddenly wearing a silver, body hugging outfit, her hair was gelled and straight.  
  
"What the hell?" Wood said.  
  
Hermione turned and ran, full speed at a stone wall that was suddenly at the side of the lake. Wondering what she could possibly be doing, Wood, Harry, and George watched her in amazement. She ran to the wall, and then ran up it and flipped. She landed back on the ground.  
  
"What was the point of that?" George said.  
  
But she wasn't done. She turned around, bent her knees, and then did a huge back flip. It seemed to be in slow motion. When she was a bout 20 feet in the air, she came back down, this time landing in the water, right at the spot where Neville had disappeared.  
  
"What is she doing?" Wood asked, "Neville probably drowned by now, what with her doing her flips and stuff."  
  
But Hermione had resurfaced, carrying a spluttering Neville. She swam back to shore, where she lay Neville down.  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Wood asked.  
  
"He'll be fine," Hermione said, "Harry come with me to bring him up to the hospital wing." She conjured up a stretcher as Dumbledore had done for Harry so many times. So together Harry and Hermione carried Neville up to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
What is Harry going to find in the hospital wing? Stay tuned to find out!!! Luv, Suga Baby 


End file.
